


John Cleese Was In It

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [111]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Banter, Bickering, Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Series, Public Display of Affection, Slice of Life, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: Dean is not sleeping and Sam knows it. It's time to get off the couch and go to physical therapy--easier said than done.





	

 

“Dean.”

“I’m busy.”

“You’re pretending to sleep and I’m not buying it.”

“You bought it half an hour ago.”

“I was young and naive then.”

“Still are if you’re talking to a man who’s sleeping.”

“You are not sleeping!”

“Oh yeah? And you’re not young.”

“May I remind you that you’re not only older than me, but you’re _four_ years older than me?”

“I’m sleeping. G’way.”

“It’s time for physical therapy. You were ten minutes late last time.”

“Like they went out of business because of ten minutes. I’m up. I’m up.”

“You complain every time someone’s five minutes late for their oil change.”

“That’s important shit. You don’t leave mechanics waiting.”

“Where’d you put your sweater?”

“What sweater?”

“The gray one.”

“I don’t want the gray one. Gimme blue.”

“The blue one is in the wash.”

“It’s been in the wash for days.”

“It has not. What about the green one?”

“I’ll just wear your blue one.”

“You know, you have to get up to go to PT, Dean.”

“It’s a work in progress.”

“This is the reason for PT, so you won’t be so sore and I don’t have to cart your ass everywhere.”

“You owe me, Sammy. Least you can do is haul around my sculpted ass. Gimme your arm.”

“You want pizza or sushi after?”

“I think my vote is obvious.”

“You like sushi, I don’t know why you fight me over it.”

“I like sushi for a snack. Maybe an appetizer. But a whole meal it does not make.”

“Just don’t do that thing you always do after pizza.”

“So sleep in the guest room.”

“I am not giving up _my_ bed just because you don’t understand why you can’t have extra cheese.”

“First of all, it’s _our_ bed. Second of all, they get cheap and skimp on the cheese so the extra two dollars is worth it. Three, you’re such a tight ass.”

“At least my ass is tight.”

“Jeez, you compliment a guy once and he brings it up decades later. Get over yourself.”

“You told me yesterday how much you liked my ass.”

“That was yesterday?”

“Yes, right before you tried mooing like a cow and you ended up farting.”

“Sounds like a great date.”

“I can’t believe I had to say that sentence.”

“Oh stop, Sam. I’ve put up with your smells and odors. You’re not exactly a blooming rose or some shit like that.”

“Please, romance me more, I dare you.”

“I said I wanted your blue jacket.”

“This is my blue jacket.”

“No, I hate this one.”

“What?”

“This one.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s go, we’re late.”

“I need my cane.”

“You left it in the car.”

“Carry me.”

“After PT.”

“You’re so cruel.”

“And I’m driving.”

“Oh joy, I’ll get to experience the thrill of driving ten miles under the speed limit down residential streets.”

“I’m ignoring you. Get in the car.”

“You can’t ignore me and tell me what to do. Don’t work that way.”

“Also, I don’t want you threatening Jim with your cane again. It’s not his fault you can’t do twenty leg raises.”

“The kid needs to understand that some fancy degree and a six pack does not make him a god.”

“Every single therapist there is terrified of you. Could we just have a normal Monday afternoon?”

“We could have, if you had let me sleep.”

“You were not sleeping!”

“Hey, if they don’t like working with me, they don’t have to keep doing PT for me.”

“Right, so then you can never move from the couch again.”

“I am willing to make that sacrifice. I can adapt to that lifestyle.”

“Fine. Then we’re having sushi for dinner.”

“You can have your gross little wheels of seaweed and rice. I’ll order decent food. Like a pizza. Or maybe a gyro. And then I’m gonna watch that movie about the animated mice.”

“What?”

“You know. The movie with the mice.”

“Wow, that really narrowed it down. Put your seatbelt on.”

“Why? At the speed you’re going, I’ll be lucky if I hit the windshield.”

“Put it on or I’ll put it on for you. Which movie are you talking about?”

“The one with James Stewart. And Linda Ronstadt.”

“Do I wanna know?”

“You loved that movie. They put it on Netflix last week.”

“Excuse me if I don’t remember a movie from over forty years ago?”

“You used to park yourself in front of the TV and practice the different accents. Then I’d try to do the Dom Deluise one. Don’t park too close. Too close!”

“I see it, I see it.”

“You begged me for a hat like the kid mouse had. Fuck, what’s the name of that movie?”

“We’re only five minutes late. Not bad.”

“We’d have been on time if you hadn’t spent all that time nagging.”

“...”

“What?”

“Get out of the car and get your ass in there.”

“John Cleese.”

“He can’t help you now.”

“No--John Cleese was in it, but he wasn’t a mouse.”

“Pussy poo.”

“Sam, watch your mouth.”

“That’s who John Cleese voiced. Cat R. Waul.”

“Hah! Now I remember. Pussy poo. Fievel Goes West!”

“The best movie about immigrants and Manifest Destiny and the Bootstrap Myth.”

“I’ll get you that hat.”

“Good. Now go.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“You want me to go in?”

“Well, if you aren’t too busy.”

“C’mere.”

“You’re gonna kiss me in front of all the therapists?”

“Guess so.”

“Hah. I hope that sucker Jim is watching.”

“Dean.”

“What?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by this cute doggo named Dean. XD
> 
> and i totally watched fievel goes west tonight because that's what i do on my saturday nights after working a 12 hour shift. and i needed some comfort Netflix. i woke up last night and couldn't move my legs, which was terrifying and 10/10 would not recommend. here's to a better night tonight.
> 
> always happy to catch up with these two knuckleheads. comments are love!


End file.
